Talk:Barney Songs from the Park (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:50E3:F0C0:B8D8:1679-20190124123227
"GAMES MOV"It's Home to Me" is the twenty-fourth episode from the sixth season season of Barney & Friends. It is a semi-remake of "Room for Everyone". Plot The kids and Barney are playing in the treehouse, building a neighborhood of houses with blocks. Hannah shares a special surprise from her Grammy, a beautiful dollhouse. The kids have fun playing with the dollhouse and discussing families and different types of homes. Through stories, playing pretend games, and singing songs, the children discover that any place can feel like home if your family and friends are there. Theme: Different Kinds of Homes, Different Kinds of Rooms in a House Stories: The Three Little Pigs Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Danny *Emily *Hannah *Stephen *Stella the Storyteller *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Construction Song #Walk Around the Block #Where is Family? #That's a Home to Me #Squishy, Squashy, Washy #The Yum Yum Song #Clean Up! Do Our Share! #I Love You Trivia *According to Bob West, this was the last season six episode filmed.﻿ *This is the only time that Walk Around the Block is played in a different key. *Jennifer Romano performs Baby Bop in this episode. International Edits *In some international cuts, the first few seconds were removed.IES TV VIDEO WIKIS Search START A WIKI Custom Time Warner Cable Kids Wiki 8,960 PAGES ADD NEW PAGE POPULAR PAGES COMMUNITY EXPLORE in: Season 6 Episodes, Barney & Friends Episodes, Barney Materials (Backyard Gang, TV Series, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows), 2000 A "Little" Mother Goose (battybarney2014's version) EDIT COMMENTS (3) SHARE "A "Little" Mother Goose" is the Contentsshow Plot Edit Emily needs to write an original Mother Goose rhyme for school, but is finding the assignment difficult. Fortunately, Barney has a friend who can help-Mother Goose herself! She reminds Emily that the rhymes should be fun-and thus begins a happy romp as Barney and the kids play games based on Mother Goose rhymes. Properly inspired, the kids are able to write nice Mother Goose rhymes of their own-so nice, in fact, that Mother Goose plans to write them down in her own book at home! CastEdit SongsEdit Barney Theme Song Did You Ever See a Lassie? Hey Diddle Diddle I'm Mother Goose Here Sits the Lord Mayor Daffy-Down-Dilly London Bridge The Coachman Humpty Dumpty The Clock To Market, To Market One Two Buckle My Shoe Sheep Medley: (Baa, Baa, Black Sheep, Little Boy Blue, Little Bo Peep, Mary Had a Little Lamb) This is the House that Jack Built I Love You Trivia Edit This episode is the shortened version of the video Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm."'Good Job! is the 23rd episode from Season 6 of Barney & Friends. It is a remake of the Season 1 episode When I Grow Up..., and the Season 2 episode Grown-Ups for a Day!. Plot By using a special hopscotch game, Barney helps the kids pretend to be grown-ups with different jobs. Theme: Different Kinds of Careers Cast *Barney *BJ *Danny *Emily *Hannah *Jeff *Officer Thompson (guest appearance) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Pop Goes the Weasel #People Helping Other People #Look at Me I'm Dancing! #Alphabet Soup #The Wheels on the Bus #We're Sailing Out Over the Ocean #When I Grow Up #What I Want to Be #I Love You International Edits *In some international versions, the part where BJ pretends to be a cowboy was cut. Brushing Up on Teeth'" is the twenty-first episode from the sixth season of Barney & Friends. It is a semi-remake of "The Dentist Makes Me Smile". Plot With school picture day coming up, Barney and his young friends want their smiles to look their best! Barney helps the kids and Baby Bop learn about teeth and the importance of the dentist. The group learns about how and when teeth grow in-and the iggly-squiggly (but funny) feelings caused when those teeth eventually fall out! The Adventures Screen lets Baby Bop see what a visit to the dentist's office is like, and everyone enjoys some vigorous tooth brushing practice. The kids figure out that Barney is overdue for his own dental visit, so they give him a make believe check-up which is sure to put a smile on every face! Theme: Dentist Check-Up, Dental Hygiene Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Danny *Keesha *Linda *Robert *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Songs #Barney Theme Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #What Would I Do Without My Teeth? #Laugh with Me! #Brushing My Teeth #Snackin' on Healthy Food #Silly Sounds #I Put a Smile On #I Love You Trivia *This episode reveals that Danny's favorite color is green. *In the last scene of this episode, some pictures such as Danny coming out of the look-out slide taken from the camera were shown before filming. *This is the first time we see the inside of Barney's mouth. *It aired on April 3, 2000, the same day another PBS Kids show, "Between the Lions" premiered on most PBS stations. 'Birthday Olé'" is the twelfth episode from the '[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Season_6 sixth sea'''Excellent Exercise! is the 20th episode from [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Season_6 Season 6']' of Barney & Friends. It is a remake of the Season 1 episode Hop to It!. ' Plot Things are really "jumping" on the playground. "Coach Barney" leads the kids and Baby Bop on a day-long exploration of fun and fitness. Stephen shows his friends his brand new pair of glasses, and Barney helps guide the kids through fun lessons about muscles, healthy snacks, teamwork, and exercise! All in all, it's a "feel good" day that can help the kids learn how to "feel good" for a lifetime! '''Theme': Exercise Activities, Keeping Healthy Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Danny *Jeff *Jill *Stephen Songs #Barney Theme Song #Move Your Body #If You're Happy and You Know It #The Exercise Song #Snackin' on Healthy Food #I Can Laugh #The Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance #When You Have a Ball #Exercising, Won't You Come and Join Me? #I Love You Trivia *This was the second/final episode to be written by Noreen Davis. son] of Barney & Friends. Plot Robert wants to celebrate his birthday with his friends. He sets out to find them and, with Barney's help, he does- along with some wonderful surprises. His birthday turns into a fiesta, complete with simple homemade "maracas" and a beautiful pinata. Everyone has a great time while learning about taking turns, growing up, and traditions. Barney and his friends enjoy a birthday celebration with an Hispanic flair. Theme: Fiestas Cast *Barney *Emily *Kim *Robert *Stephen Songs #Barney Theme Song #Big and Little #Hooray! It's Your Birthday #The Fiesta Song #Growing #The Barney Bag #Move Your Body #Taking Turns (instrumental) #Share Your Stuff #Happy Birthday to Me #I Love You Trivia *This is the last season six episode to air in 1999. *This is the last time until Barney's Super Singing Circus that Stephen is seen without his regular glasses. *This episode marked the final appearance of The Barney Bag. *This is the only time "Move Your Body" was sung in four verses instead of two. *Robert wears the same shirt in Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm. International Edits *In some international versions, this episode was shortened.